mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Orpheus Nacht
(WORK IN PROGRESS) Orpheus Nacht (b. January 25, 2012) is a half-blood wizard currently ending his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "A Checkered Past" Family History Orpheus Nacht (as he prefers to be called) has had a checkered life. While he lived in luxury for most of his childhood, he was literally born from death. His mother, a witch from one of the lingering pureblood families of the Wizarding World; was struck down in an revenge plot against her husband at the end of her term. In desperation to save his last connection to his wife (or perhaps the magic that sustained his business?), Orpheus' father extracted him from her womb and ensured his survival. Orpheus' father Liwei Yu was a prominent Hong Kong business man who took a turn to the dark side once he realized he could expand his finances by utilizing the Black Market. Upon moving to London with his new English wife, he created his own gang (Fúcánglóng Gang) to launder money through his various "businesses." At first Liwei was careful and supported his wife well, but once he realized he could use her connection to the world of magic, he began smuggling magical artifacts. Catching the attention of the Ministry of Magic, this grave decision cost him his wife and connections...or so he thought. Liwei tried his best to learn from his mistakes and live a good life following the threat of imprisonment. During his childhood, Orpheus was skittish, often complaining to his father of the various strange occurrences and supernatural sights that would plague him. "Common fears of a child," his father thought. Though as this continued and Orpheus grew he began to wonder, "Could he be magical like his mother?" Liwei had to know. Orpheus' mother had explained to her husband how she learned of her ability: from a near-death situation. She had fallen from a tree and levitated a near-by branch to catch herself. Liwei, whose judgement was never too sound, decided to take his then twelve year old son to a reunion of some old criminal competitors whom he knew could not back down from a challenge. During the meeting, a fight ensued and Liwei was beaten to an almost near-death status. Unable to ignore the pleas from his father, Orpheus unleashed an incredible burst of energy at the enemies, knocking them back. From this point on, Liwei returned to crime with a plan that he thought would make him invincible. Using Orpheus as a pawn in not only his defense, but as a tool of fear, Liwei continued to keep his own gang members in check and the opposition at bay. For years the Yu family experienced excess and riches few London gangs experience, but at what cost? Eventually Liwei was careless, was apprehended for his crimes and sent to Wandsworth Prison to serve a life sentence. As a result, Orpheus was sent from foster home to foster home until a family friend (Victoria Frost) whom he calls "Auntie" came to his rescue. Acceptance to Hogwarts To say Orpheus was a broken child would be an understatement. Following the imprisonment of his father, the loss of everyone he knew, everything he once possessed, he felt utterly alone and empty. Instead of keeping his pain internal, he lashed out the only way he knew how: with extreme anger and destruction. Each foster family he came in contact with would return him within two days exclaiming he was "cursed" and a "demon child." It was not until an old friend of Orpheus' mother by the name of Victoria Frost came to the Agency with a mysterious letter that he would truly find a home. Victoria Frost is a teashop owner in downtown London near the Yu home, a favorite haunt of both Orpheus' mother Emma and her husband. On Sunday afternoons the Yu family would take a trip to her shop, his mother enjoying a cup of English Breakfast and his father a superior Oolong. Following the passing of Emma, Liwei would take his son and they would sit in silence enjoying past memories of his mother, though Orpheus had none. On one summer Sunday, a mysterious letter fluttered through Victoria's open window addressed to Orpheus. She had wondered what had happened to the boy following the tragedy of Liwei's arrest and thus decided to find him to deliver the letter in person. Upon seeing the distress of the young boy and hearing of his struggles to find a new home, she decided to take him in and make sure he had a better life. Unbeknownst to Orpheus, Victoria had known what the letter was and its importance as she herself was from a magical family: she was a seer who practiced Tasseography, giving readings to muggles unaware of her divination abilities. Victoria proceeded to explain Hogwarts to Orpheus, helping him make arrangements for his new magical life. "Misfit Managed?" Hogwarts Year One (2023-2024) From the moment Orpheus stepped foot into Hogwarts, he felt this strange sense of belonging, yet a sinking feeling of detachment. The Sorting Hat was quick to place him into Slytherin due to his ambition for power, almost too quick in Orpheus' opinion. "Couldn't I offer my sense of adventure to Gryffindor? What of my intelligence to Ravenclaw? What of Hufflepuff? Am I too prideful? Too mischievous?" These questions plagued him during his first year and still do. Orpheus, who once was a loving and curious child, had grown prideful and untrusting. While he had been forced into a life he did not want during his childhood, he was now power hungry. With every inch of his being, he wants nothing more than to prove himself and outshine the competition. While this may have seemed obtainable for a wizard with so much past experience, he found it put him at an extreme disadvantage at Hogwarts. Not accustomed to rules, restrictions and utterly without proper training, Orpheus was careless and honestly without a clue. Do not think he was willing to admit this! His pride was (and still is) too strong to admit he has any flaws. Therefore, during year one Orpheus struggled internally with the realization that he may not be as great as he thought, revolting against fellow students and was in constant trouble with professors. As a result, he basically was alone the entire time and out-casted as a hot-headed troublemaker. Hogwarts Year Two (2024-2025) Fortunately for Orpheus, his professors saw the potential in his abilities and allowed him to continue into year two. During this year, he attempted to reign in his attitude issues and decided to take up a more humorous approach to his misdeeds. Instead of being an angry outcast, he tried his hand at being the class-clown. While this was not always successful, he did manage to make a few select friends and appease those who only saw him in a negative light. This is not to say his struggle did not continue, that while he may have had a "better time," he allowed his studies to fall behind even further. Still considering himself "street-smart without more to learn," he basically walked out of year two without learning much at all. Amazingly, he still maintained enough sway to slide into his third year, but not without strict warning that he must change his attitude and improve his studies or he is out. Hogwarts Year Three (2025-2026) This year Orpheus has continued to work on his lingering issues, attempting to make his personality more charming than off-putting (especially now that hormones are rearing their ugly head). He has also taken his final warning to heart, being more proactive in his education. While he at least bothers to show up to every class, his interests are still selective and he focuses his energies mostly on Defense Against the Dark Arts and his favorite: Magical Creature Studies. Orpheus Nacht has taken up a special interest in the study of Dragons, wanting to be a breeder as a possible occupation in his future. While Orpheus has turned a new leaf, will he be able to prevail in distancing himself from this unsavory past? Or will he continue to fall into the "life father, life son" cliché and sink deeper into a darkness in which he cannot return? "More than Meets the Eye" Appearance Orpheus is half Chinese and half British, though he mostly takes after his father in appearance. He has sharp features, with high cheekbones and a gaze that can cut through anyone who dares challenge him. His face is complimented by the soft however, sporting very supple lips for a boy and a brow line that always seems to give him a sad expression. Orpheus is tall for his age, skinny, with a non-threatening physique. His eyes are brown, though he is blind in his right eye (probably obtained from his abrupt birth) and as a result, it has fogged almost white. His jet-black hair dangles messily in front of it, hiding this "hideous deformity" as he calls it. The older Orpheus gets, the more self-conscious he becomes of his blindness, though he swear sometimes he can see out of it. Personality Orpheus Nacht can be best described as a self-proclaimed misfit, an outlier mainly of his own doing. At his worst: he is an arrogant, loud, aggressive hot-head whose insecurities are most often masked by his pride. At his best however, he is self-sacrificing, clever, witty, humorous and incredibly loyal. His approach to conversation is to feel out the person and act accordingly, the classic "silver tongue." He often uses this ability to his advantage to convince others to do his bidding, to get out of trouble and most often, to cause mischief. On the flip side, when this approach goes south he quickly puts his "boxing gloves on" and will do whatever possible to have the last word on an argument. For this reason, Orpheus is not everyone's cup of tea. Under this façade he puts on for others, (in an attempt to protect himself) he is a sensitive boy with a melancholic sadness he cannot seem to shake.